Some Things Don't Last Forever
by AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity
Summary: When Tom gets a job offer from another governmental agency, he's not sure whether to take it or not. Taking it would mean leaving his school, friends, family, MI9, MI High and Aneisha behind to start a new life and job. But when a bad accident happens, does it scupper his chances of taking the job? Rated T. {Enjoy!}


_Hi! It's me AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity again with another story! I hope that you'll like this story! I hope you enjoy and please review to let me know what you think. The next few chapters will be based on a few episodes from the start of series 7! _

_Enjoy! :) :) :) :) **  
**_

_AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity Xxx_

_Just a quick reminder - The first few chapters will be based mostly on Tom's P.O.V then it will change to No P.O.V or other characters P.O.V_

**_Disclaimer - I do not own MI High or any of the characters and anything you recognise._**

* * *

In Between the end of Episode 4 and the start of Episode 5 - Revenge Is Sweet and The Shadow Games.

Tom's P.O.V

We had been called down to the base for I imagine another mission. Keri pulled the lever in the cupboard and my heart jumps into my mouth as we shoot down to the base in the lift. My outfit changes from school clothes to a black spy outfit. As the lift stops at the bottom I feel like I am going to be sick and I don't think that feeling will ever disappear anytime I come down the lift.

The lift doors slid open and I walked into the base along with Aneisha, Keri and Dan. Frank and Stella were stood chatting to each other but as soon as we came in they went quiet and turned to face us. I went and leaned on the table in the middle of the base and so did the others.

"We called you here to congratulate you on your latest mission and also to debrief you on it" Stella said.

"Do I need to give you any evidence because I didn't go into the field this time?" I asked.

"No Tom. You don't need to say anything so you can do your own stuff" Frank told me. I went and sat down in my chair at my desk, I took out my spypod and plugged in my headphones and listened to the message on it that I received on Monday, three days ago. A male voice spoke.

"_Greetings Agent Tupper. I am Chief Agent Wood from the Special Operations Division of MI5. I have your file here and I must say that I am impressed! We are looking for an agent that would benefit our department with their skills and that would be you. I have heard from Chief Agent Knight that you are an excellent agent for your age. If you would like a job in our team, contact me. Chief Agent Knight has my number. Goodbye."_

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. I didn't know whether to take this job or not. I don't really want to change teams at the moment, just when we're getting on great".

I decided that I needed a bit of peace and quiet to think about the job so I got into the lift and luckily I wasn't disturbed by the rest of the team as they were too busy to see me go.

"If only they knew" I muttered as I watched them disappear behind the doors. I only got the message yesterday and I haven't told any of them yet, even though Stella may know something. I wandered through the corridors gloomily past everyone who seemed happy. It was our lunch break so I went outside and sat under a tree in the shade and played the message a few times and having a think.

The bell rang about 10 minutes later signalling the end of lunch and I quickly pulled out my headphones and shoved my spypod into my pocket and dashed off to my next class. I made it to my class and sneaked into a seat at the back of the room just in time as Mrs King came through the door five seconds later, I breathed a sigh of relief looking around the classroom but then I noticed that Dan, Keri and Aneisha weren't here. Where were they

"Right we will be learning Pythagoras today" Mrs King announced. I mentally groaned. Pythagoras was Maths and Mrs King was teaching it. That equals disaster. I grabbed my jotter and a pencil and began writing down what was on the board.

A good hour and a half of scribbling notes and half paying attention to Mrs King as I was daydreaming about my job offer the bell rang and I packed up my stuff along with everyone else and left the classroom. I walked around trying to spot the others and eventually I found after a good five minutes standing near the caretakers cupboard huddled in a circle. Everyone had left to go home so the school was mainly deserted.

"Hey! Where were you?" Aneisha asked me when I came over.

"In class. Frank didn't need me to tell him and Stella anything so I came back and went to class. I think your auntie is going to be cross as you weren't in her class" I told Aneisha and she groaned suddenly remembering all about class.

"Why didn't you just- ring ring ring ring...ringgggg" Keri was interrupted by my stupid mobile which started ringing. I delved into his pocket and pulled my mobile out.

'Tupper" I answered.

"Ah greetings Agent Tupper! My name is Chief Agent Wood. Did you get my message?" A male voice spoke to me. I instantly recognised it and moved away from the group so they couldn't hear what I was saying.

"Yes I got it" I said quietly.

"So what do you think? Would you like a place on my team?" Wood asked me.

"I've been thinking about it. I'll need to tell Agent London and Chief Agent Knight first but I'm thinking of taking the job" I said, casually leaning on the wall.

"That's great. If you could let me know by Monday, I will begin the paperwork and you can start your new job in roughly two weeks and you should be a member of MI6 by then" Wood told me. Two weeks? Well that's fast!

"I'll let you know by Monday. Thankyou" I said sadly, shutting my phone and returning to the others.

"What was that about?" Keri asked me.

"Oh just a wrong number. Nothing to worry about" I lied. I have to tell them soon.

"Come on we've got training at the HQ" Dan told us and we walked off. When we reached the school gates we stayed together as a group and started our 30 minute walk to HQ located about 3 miles away from the school. I was walking alongside Aneisha, our hands intertwined while Dan and Keri were walking behind us and chatting together for once. 3 months ago me and Aneisha had admitted that we both loved each other and we've been going out this very day 3 months ago.

"Have you seen those two?" I whispered to Aneisha and motioned behind me. She turned round to look at Dan and Keri chatting.

"Awww two lovebirds!" She told me. I giggled and imagined them two going out. I got a very weird picture in my head of them two kissing.

"Euuhhhh!" I groaned.

We had now taken a shortcut which lead us into the park, with a big open space all around us.

"What's up?" Keri nudged me from behind.

"Nothing I just have this really bad image in my head that I can't get out of you two kissing!" I said and both Aneisha and I laughed at seeing Dan and Keri's horrified faces when I mentioned them kissing.

"Tom!" Dan complained punching my arm lightly.

"Hey!" I protested shooting Dan a glare.

No Ones P.O.V

The team walked in silence for the rest of the journey which was only another 10 minutes until they reached the MI9 HQ. The team signed in showing their pass cards, they were walking through corridors passing many MI9 agents saying their hi's until they reached the gym/training hall.

Stella came over to the team just as they were about to get changed.

"Team" Stella nodded. They greeted each other.

"Tom can I have a word please?" Stella asked. Tom nodded and followed Stella and down a few corridors and into her office. Tom closed the door behind him and took a seat opposite and Stella who was seated at her computer.

"I heard that you've got a job offer from MI5?" Stella asked Tom.

"Yes. I got it on Monday" Tom said.

"Have you made you decision yet?" Stella questioned.

"No. I have to make a decision by Monday" Tom leaned back in his chair running one hand through his hair. "I'm thinking of taking it. I can't be an MI High agent forever. I've done my bit as an agent and I think it's time to move on"

"Yes. If you do take it you will be leaving MI9 and the MI High team. We would look for a replacement to take your place in the team. This is entirely up to you Tom. Let me know when you've reached a decision" Stella told Tom.

"I will. Can I go back to my training?" Tom asked.

"Of course. Bye" Stella said and with that Tom left the office and went back to the changing rooms, changed into some suitable clothes and joined Dan, Aneisha and Keri in the hall. Dan was lifting some weights, Aneisha was trying to catch balls being thrown at her from a machine to test her reaction, she was doing alright and Keri was practising some moves and parkour. They all stopped what they were doing when Tom came in.

"Hey...what did Stella want?" Keri bounded over to Tom.

"Oh erm she wanted to know how I was getting on in the field as I haven't done much comms work in the base recently" Tom lied again.

"Oh ok. You joining us?" Dan asked.

"Sure" Tom shrugged and grabbed a lighter weight from the rack and joined Dan who was also lifting weights as well. Keri and Aneisha went back to doing their things. Each of them swapped round after 10 minutes and did everything.

Stella and Frank appeared at the glass screen outside the hall and watched the team as they did their training.

"Frank... I need to tell you something" Stella faced him.

"Yes what is it?"

"It's about Tom... He's been offered a job at MI5"

"What?!" Frank gasped. "Has he told the others yet?"

"No. Tom just found out on Monday. He's got another 4 days to decide but he told me earlier that he's thinking of taking the job"

"If he goes it'll be a real shame but that's just life" Frank said and with that he and Stella walked off leaving the team to do their training.

One Hour Later.

The team came out of the MI9 HQ in their normal clothes carrying their schoolbags, grumbling and moaning.

"Ahhh my arm. Think I lifted too much weights" Tom said clutching his right arm.

"No such thing as that mate! You probably just lifted a weight that was too heavy and pulled a muscle?" Dan said strolling beside Tom.

"Rightttt..." Tom said unconvinced.

"Oh here's my place. See you tomorrow!" Keri yelled walking up a driveway to her house.

"Bye!" Dan, Tom and Aneisha chorused.

Dan was next to leave, his house five minutes away from Keri's. That left just Tom and Aneisha who were walking together, hands intertwined again.

"So what did I miss earlier?" Aneisha asked Tom.

"Pythagoras and a frustrated Mrs King!" Tom laughed. They had now reached the point where from now on they went their separate ways.

"Right I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Tom said nervously.

"Of course you will! You big softy!" Aneisha giggled seeing Tom's cheeks blush a deep red.

Aneisha gave Tom a kiss on the lips and they both parted, each going their separate ways. Walking down his street, Tom was thinking of ways on how to tell Aneisha that he was possibly leaving knowing that it would probably break her heart.

When Tom had reached his house, he let himself in with a key and went up to his room grabbing a quick snack on the way. His mother was out at the moment working at her job. When Tom was little, he was very, very close to his dad so when he was involved in a car crash which was fatal, and he didn't make it, Tom was heartbroken for months, until he learnt to deal with it.

Sitting on his bed, logging into his computer, Tom spent a few hours resting and searching up things on the internet, MI5 and MI9 related. He tried to get into as many MI6 files as he could but most of them were classified but he managed to hack into a few and get some information out of them.

Later that night, 10pm, The Tupper Household.

Tom was lying in his bed, thoughts swirling through his brain. He still wasn't sure if he would take the job yet. He turned off the light, shut his eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep.

_Tom's P.O.V_

_I was in a dark room. I spun around trying to find a way out. Suddenly the room turned white like a light had been turned on. _

_"Hello Tom" A familiar voice came from behind me. I turned round to find my dad standing in front of me, smiling. I flung my arms around my dad as he pulled me into a tight hug. _

_"Seven years. Still missing me?" Dad spoke._

_"Yes, I wish that car never hit you, you'd be ok" I said miserably, pulling out of the hug._

_"That's just life m'boy. You can't change the past" Dad said. I suppose that's true. _

_"Also I know you're worried about your future. The job" Dad said. _

_"Wait how did you know?" I asked. Dad winked, tapping the side of his nose. A secret eh. Well I guess I'll never find out until the time comes._

_"Tom, don't do it because you have to. If you want to go, then go. If you want to stay then stay but don't make the wrong choice, you'll regret it later on" _

_"I still don't know. What do you think?" I asked._

_"Personally to me, I think you should go. Time for a new fresh start eh? It's a choice between your future and the present"_

_Saying my goodbyes, I drifted off into a deeper sleep, my dream of me and my dad started fading away... _

_I had a long think about the job and I've come to a final conclusion..._

_There's no going back._

_I'm taking it._

* * *

**So What Did You Think Of This? A good first chapter? Please Review and give me some great feedback like you always do guys! Stay tuned in and I'll see you in the next chapter in a few days. **

**Any questions or bits you'd maybe like to see in the next chapters, please feel free to review, or even PM me. I've made up my mind about what I'm writing for most of the story but some ideas would be appreciated.**

**Till Next Time!**

**AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity Xxx**


End file.
